Los días no parecen cambiar
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "¿Qué puedo perder cuando ya lo he perdido todo en mi vida? Sólo un ángel podría venir a salvarme".
1. Chapter 1

**Otra historia… lo sé… debería actualizar las demás, pero estoy algo así como en un bloqueo con ellas. Escribo conforme me siento sentimentalmente, así que no puedo prometerles nada de las otras. Espero que aún así les guste lo que acabo de crear. Los leo abajo :33**

"**Los días no parecen cambiar".**

La música sonaba en toda la habitación… suaves y tristes notas eran las que ambientaban la escena de aquel joven sentado en su sofá, disfrutando de una buena pieza de Chopin en piano. Nocturne Opus 9 No. 2.

Su mirada apuntaba hacia el techo, con ojos melancólicos… recordando algo que le causaba estremecerse en su lugar, pero había una cosa que no podía negar y era que le gustaba sentirse así, podría decirse que amaba ese sentimiento, se identificaba demasiado con él. Por supuesto que el chico no sufría económicamente, para nada, es más… tenía todo lo que cualquier adolescente pudiera desear a esa edad… excepto en lo sentimental, claro que para él no era así, la pérdida de sus padres, la única familia que tenía le hacía demasiada falta. Ellos murieron cerca de dos años atrás, cuando él tenía 18 y al ser mayor de edad no quedó a cargo de nadie, siendo así el heredero total de toda la fortuna de sus padres y de la empresa de su madre, hasta que le fue arrebatado todo.

Cerró los ojos suspirando con gran pesar y en seguida se levantó rumbo al balcón que daba justo al gran jardín de la casa, lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, junto con el acompañamiento del canto de las aves que contrastaban perfectamente con la música de fondo. Pero el chico realmente ya no estaba escuchando, su mente no podía quitar esa imagen que le quitaba el sueño en las noches y la alegría en el día… la imagen de aquel demonio atormentando los rincones más oscuros de su mente… la imagen de aquel ser que lo amenazaba con morir. Y no es porque él le tuviera miedo a la muerte, al parecer le daba igual… el estaba muriéndose lentamente cada segundo, desde aquel día en que lo conoció.

El atardecer estaba comenzado, pero para él todas las tardes, los días y noches eran iguales, su vida estaba atada a aquella maldición. Para él la muerte de sus padres siempre será su culpa, a esa edad no sabía lo que hacía ni con quién socializaba, y eso fue lo que lo llevó a su propia perdición, la sangre que derramaron sus padres estaba presente en sus manos… al igual que aquella persona.

A través de aquel balcón en el que estaba parado podía ver el horizonte, lleno de aves libres volando hacia sus refugios, sin ninguna preocupación. Él quería estar ahí, deseaba estar ahí, sólo tenía que cruzar aquel muro que bordeaba la mansión, su mansión de la cual él era prisionero ahora… pero era imposible, estaba destinado a permanecer ahí por el resto de su vida, atado a aquella persona que disponía de su libertad desde aquel día.

No podía siquiera salir de su habitación, estaba en pocas palabras… atrapado.

-¡James!

Escuchó a lo lejos su nombre e inmediatamente sus pupilas se dilataron del miedo que ahora sentía.

"_Otra vez no"_

-¡James! ¿Estás escuchando esa música horrenda de nuevo? ¡Esto aumentará tu castigo!

Rápidamente James corrió y quitó el disco, escondiéndolo debajo del librero que estaba junto a su escritorio. Podía sentir los pasos sobre él, se estaba acercando.

La voz de aquella persona no era ni de un mayor ni de un menor, se podría decir que no tenía más de 30 años. Pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación no tan amablemente y James sabía lo que venía, después la cerradura se abrió y fue como ver al mismísimo diablo en persona entrar a la habitación del castaño.

-Oh… aquí estas.

-¿Qué qui-quiere?- Preguntó James con la mirada clavada en el piso fino de madera.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero…

Lo único que se escuchó después de unos minutos fueron los sollozos de James y los gritos de de aquella persona… repitiéndose así, lo del día anterior.

**Dejen su review para ver que les pareció. Gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto **


	2. Chapter 2: Cuando nadie conoce tu nombre

**Y aquí está la continuación de esta historia, que por cierto actualicé demasiado pronto…**

**Gracias a los lectores que leyeron el primer capítulo :33**

**Bueno… sin más, disfruten ^^ **

**Capítulo 2: Cuando nadie conoce tu nombre.**

Una lágrima más era derramada por aquellos ojos tan bellos.

Ahí, tendido en el suelo lleno de marcas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus finos labios desprendían pequeños sollozos…pero al menos aquel acto no duró tanto como los otros maltratos realizados por aquel hombre. James siempre se preguntaba cuándo esto iba a terminar… cuándo podría ser libre… pero al parecer las respuestas eran inútiles en su situación, en su condena.

Poco a poco se levanto rumbo al baño de su habitación. Cuándo sus ojos hicieron contacto con el delicado espejo que colgaba frente a él no se sorprendió al ver su aspecto: ojos morados, moretones en sus mejillas y rastro de sangre seca por debajo de la nariz, lo mismo de siempre. Abrió las llaves del agua con la intención de lavar todo rastro de agresión pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del mayor al pie de la puerta.

-Hoy no te lavaras la cara- Ordenó.

-Pero yo…

-Quiero que te des un baño completo y te arregles para cenar, quiero que me acompañes esta noche. Ponte la mejor ropa que tengas. Te quiero abajo a las ocho en punto, así que… tienes exactamente dos horas… oh, casi lo olvido, no quiero verte con esos desagradables golpes- Y fue así como desapareció completamente de la vista de aquel muchacho, escuchándose al final el "click" de la cerradura. Encerrado de nuevo.

"_¿Por qué quiere verme en la cena? Esto no es nada bueno"._

Y tal como fueron las ordenes, James se alistó para estar a tiempo a la hora acordada. Con maquillaje del tono de su piel logró disminuir un poco la esencia púrpura de su rostro, podría decirse que casi no se notaba.

Su atuendo era sencillo pero a la vez lo hacía ver más guapo de lo normal. Lo acompañaban unos jeans negros, tenis del mismo color y una playera azul en cuello "v". No era de lo más formal pero… era adecuado para su edad de 20 años. Esperó sólo 5 minutos y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero ésta vez no era su agresor sino un chico de su edad, rubio, de ojos verdes y un poco más bajo que él. Eso era algo demasiado raro ya que no había nadie que trabajara en la casa, a excepción de su antiguo mayordomo Frank, a quien no veía en más de año y medio desde su reclusión en aquella habitación en la cual pasaba las 24 horas del día.

-El señor lo espera- El joven abrió paso para que James pasara, pero justo antes de salir el castaño se detuvo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico se quedó callado.

-¿No me lo dirás? Bien… al menos dime cómo es que llegaste aquí- Habló de nuevo James.

- Me contrataron para hacerle compañía- Respondió un poco nervioso, al parecer no era muy bueno con eso de "romper el hielo".

"_¿Compañía? ¿Para mí? Eso significa que… ¿volveré a socializar con una persona? Un… ¿amigo?" _

James de alguna manera se sentía alegre, aunque el chico fuera contratado… pero creía que se llevarían bien.

El castaño salió de la habitación e inmediatamente miró lo que había alrededor, extrañaba pasearse por aquellos pasillos de la casa, admirar las obras de arte y los finos muebles. Todas estas imágenes le hicieron traer recuerdos de cuando él y sus padres vivían felices en aquel hogar que ahora era el mismísimo infierno.

Bajó por las escaleras en forma de caracol acompañado del chico rubio que parecía estar obligado ahí. Pronto abrió las puertas del comedor y se encontró con el mayor, deteniéndose inmediatamente.

-Oh querido James… ya estás aquí, veo que ya conociste a tu nuevo amigo ¿no es así? La noche anterior estuve pensando en que ya es tiempo de que hables con otras personas y es por eso que ves a este joven, de tu edad, contigo- Platicó como si nada aquel hombre- ¿Cómo se dice James?

-Gracias…- Respondió a regañadientes.

-Bien… siéntense queridos amigos, que eso es lo que somos ¿verdad?- Preguntó pero ninguno de los dos le contesto.

-Dije… eso es lo que somos ¿verdad?- Repitió con voz gruesa.

-Sí, señor- Contestaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes.

-Bien.

Pronto la cena fue servida. James aunque no quería tuvo que comer, además… estaba hambriento y no era que no lo alimentaran, él recibía las comidas correspondientes pero por alguna razón tenía hambre. Sin embargo quién no tocó la comida en toda la cena fue el chico rubio, y el mayor se dio cuenta.

-¿No piensas comer, Kendall?-Preguntó.

"_Al menos sé que se llama Kendall". _Pensó James.

-No me siento bien hoy- Respondió con voz débil. Se veía un poco enfermo pero nada preocupante. Al parecer no le agradó escuchar eso al mal hombre.

-Ven- Ordenó.

Kendall cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y suspiró.

-¡Que vengas!- Gritó golpeando la mesa.

James se espantó, tenía miedo de que algo malo fuera a pasarle a Kendall.

El joven rubio lentamente se levantó y caminó en dirección hacia aquel hombre que lo esperaba ya de pie. James observaba con atención.

-¿Puedes repetirme otra vez lo que dijiste?

-Que no me siento bien hoy, señor- Respondió el oji- verde.

-Así que… menosprecias la comida que te doy ¿eh?- En verdad aquel hombre parecía furioso.

-No señor, es sólo que…

En ese momento Kendall recibió una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Cállate!

Luego, recibió un puñetazo que lo hizo llegar al suelo, dejándolo completamente sin aire.

-¡Es para que aprendas a no menospreciar lo que te doy! Y para que aprendas la lección… ¡No comerás nada el día de mañana!- Y el golpe final apareció en forma de una fuerte patada en el estómago de Kendall que yacía en el suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre por la boca debido a los golpes.

James inmediatamente se levantó y fue en ayuda del pobre Kendall. El castaño al momento de agacharse vio que el mayor también lo iba a golpear a él pero luego se detuvo.

-Levántalo y llévalo a tu habitación ahora.

James levantó cuidadosamente al joven y lo llevó a su habitación, recostándolo en su cama mientras que el maldito sujeto cerraba la puerta con llave acompañado de un: Agradece que tuve compasión de ti.

James corrió al baño a sacar toallas y un recipiente con agua para limpiar la sangre del rostro de Kendall.

-No… te molestes- Habló adolorido el rubio.

-No es ninguna molestia, déjame ayudarte- Respondió James sumergiendo una toalla en el agua y limpiando cuidadosamente -¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Y tus padres?

Kendall suspiró.

-Nunca los conocí, aquel hombre me ha criado desde que tengo memoria a las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa aislada… siempre he estado solo, sin alguna autoridad que esté al frente- Contestó el rubio con una pizca de tristeza en el rostro, pero luego esa facción fue remplazada por una de dolor ya que James había tocado una herida en su labio inferior.

-Pero a mi perspectiva eres un buen muchacho.

-Gracias… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- Preguntó Kendall.

- Por supuesto que sí, al igual que yo a ti ¿verdad?

Kendall sonrió.

-Claro que sí.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Kendall estuviera curado y así ambos chicos se sentaron al borde de la cama, esperando a que uno hablara para poder romper el nuevo silencio que se había formado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Y tus padres?- Esta vez se animó a preguntar Kendall.

James suspiró pesadamente.

-Es una larga historia… pero creo que puedo confiar en ti y contarte lo que me ha pasado desde aquel día en que yo mismo me lancé hacia el vacío- James habló con suma seriedad, mientras que Kendall clavaba sus ojos verdes en los avellana de James en muestra de atención.

-Puedes contar conmigo James.

-Bien… ahora lo único que sé es que estamos atrapados, sin salida- Dijo James mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Crees que encontremos algún día la forma de escapar?- Kendall preguntó.

James se quedó pensativo.

-No lo sé… eso es lo que he estado tratando de encontrar desde el primer día en que quedé reclutado en mi propia casa, justo después de la muerte de mis padres… todo comenzó cuando lo conocí aquel día de invierno…

James se dedicó a contarle a Kendall lo que había pasado durante los años de su vida de prisionero, y Kendall se dedicó a escuchar atentamente las palabras que salían de la boca del castaño, tratando de entender los acontecimientos en esa noche llena de fría oscuridad.

**Final del segundo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.**

**Gracias por leer :33**


End file.
